


Felix to the rescue!

by YokoMisaki



Series: The Salt Series [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Adrien is a bastard, Eventualy, F/M, Felix should have been Chat, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Better, Mari is Mari, OOC-Adrien, Plagg needs a hug, Sad, Salt, chloe is nice, mentions of abuse and maltreatment, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokoMisaki/pseuds/YokoMisaki
Summary: I cried while writing this...It was inspired by the first prompt of the Felix Month: Felix is Chat Noir. And it will probably probably develop into a full fledged fanfic... hopefully.





	1. Felix is Chat Noir

Before, Felix wouldn’t have cared. Before, he would have been like the majority of Paris and not care how Chat Noir got his powers as long as he did his job. Stealing the “miraculous”, as Ladybug called it, from his intended bearer was by no mean right, but even so Paris needed the cat hero. Ladybug on her own was sadly not enough to handle the new akumas, their power growing a little bit with every attack. So not many cared anymore.

But that was before the heartbreaking cries. Before the unnaturally big green eyes filled with fear and sadness set themselves on him. Before the small black creature jumped into his arms sobbing. Before seeing for himself the mistreatment his brother has subjected the little god. Before freeing him from the chains that were binding him. Before seeing the distrust in its eyes when he offered him some of his secret stash of Camembert. Before the tears of happiness that were shed when the little cat finally filled its belly for what was probably the first time in months. Before cradling a sleeping and defenseless Plagg in his arms.

Felix understood what Plagg’s presence meant. Understood better what it entailed. Knew even better that his brother hated him. But, in the name of all that is good and beautiful in this world, he couldn’t understand how Adrien could ever be so inhumanly cruel.

It broke his heart knowing that his brother has such a sinister heart. He knew he was bad, he tried to nip that kind of character out while growing up, but after their mother’s death it only got worse with Gabriel doing nothing to correct him. He knew that Adrien was sly and manipulative, it was clearly shown in how he used his relationship with Chloe and her feelings for him to force her to become a stuck-up bully so that she will be even more dependent of him and feed his own ego.

And now, taking into consideration the past offenses of his brother, knowing that Adrien would stop at nothing to get Plagg back, it was a easy choice for Felix to ask his guilt-ridden father to move out of the house and become emancipated. Gabriel, at his insistence, would still help him financially as it is “the least he could do after he failed as a father”. After some arguing he also convinced his father to promise not tell Adrien his location under any circumstances, tho’ he was really confused about it.

He left the very same day, after packing some clothes and enough Camembert to last them both for half a month. With the little sleeping god tucked in a makeshift bed, made from a basket and a pile of soft material. The ring was kept safely in Felix’s breast-pocket.

Not having yet a place to stay, he called the only person that he knew would be able to house him for a few days until he gets settled in his own apartment. The only person that can fight against Adrien on even ground, he called Chloe.

He knew that Chloe is Queen Bee, the first hero of Paris to emerge; he also knew that Marinette was Ladybug, but only Chloe was aware that he knew. He’d have to plan on how to break the news to the bluenette and, preferably, have her not murder Adrien if feasible. **That was HIS job**. He’d also have to help Plagg heal from the abuse he has been subjected and give the kwami as much love, support and Camembert as possible.

But first, he’ll get them both as far from the Agreste mansion as possible.


	2. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg's POV for the first chapter, kinda...  
> I tried...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! Thank you for the wonderful comments! I really appreciate all the feedback. Felinette is my favorite ship and just can't understand why they had to scrap Felix as a character and the PV. Anyway, kudos to you wonderful people! I still can't belive someone likes my trashy writing. I love you so much!

For the first time in millennia Plagg was sick. Sure it was by no means your common flu. The miraculous being stolen, him forced to help that brat Adrien transform again and again without being fed. The Camembert he was getting was only the minimum to fuel the transformation. The malnutrition, sadness, fear for the life of his chosen that Adrien threatened to take.

Everything finally got to him. Sure it earned him a day far from Adrien, as he and the ring were left home, but not before he was chained.

Not that Plagg cared in his fevered state. All he wanted was to be as far away from that demonic human boy, and cry all the tears that were left unshed during this months, because apparently crying will only anger Adrien further.

So, after Adrien left for school, Plagg cried. Cried from the pain he was going trough, cried for all the akuma Adrien almost killed for good. Cried from guilt knowing that his poor chosen, Felix, has his life in danger when anywhere near Adrien. From the pain his wonderful and kind kitten must be feeling due to their connection. His soul-bound chosen… The one soul that will never be affected by his power of destruction and will be able to reincarnate to wield the cat miraculous again. Plagg would never want him to be in pain and was also grateful for all the strength he was getting from Felix.

Plagg let go of all the pain he felt and transformed it into rivers of tears.

He was still crying when the door opened suddenly and fear griped him. Thinking that Adrien came home early, his eyes darted to the door, but what he saw wasn’t the green eyes he despises. No, he was met with the kindness of Felix’s blue-grey eyes, as the boy was slowly walking closer, as if fearing that going faster would cause Plagg physical pain. He knelt down and analyzed the chains that were shackling him. Plagg could see the emotions that were passing trough his eyes, pity, sadness, disappointment, grief, anger, grim acceptance only so that in the end they settled on determination. He took off his tie pin making sure Plagg sees it and looked him in the eyes as if asking if it’s ok to come closer.

At that, all of Plagg’s will to stay away from the boy to protect him crumbled, and if asked later he would completely deny jumping in the boy’s arms and sobbing in relief while Felix was picking the locks that were keeping him from leaving. He was sick! Ok?! No way he would do that while in his right mind…

Felix cradled him in his arms and looked around searching for something. Something Plagg soon realized it was the ring, which the blond proceeded to settle into his breast pocket, not giving it another glance.

“I’m sure you are hungry. I can’t really bring you to the kitchen and ask the chef to make something… Will my secret stash of Camembert suffice for now?” Felix asked in a attempt to smile, startling the kwami who showed a wary look until it actually processed who and what was asked. Plagg’s eyes then sparkled with happiness while nodding his head. Felix’s eyes flashing with pain at seeing him so happy from such a small thing.

Plagg ate 3 rolls of Camembert and slowly drifted to sleep in the makeshift bed Felix prepared. His connection with his soul-bound chosen making him trust the other unconditionally.

Inside the car. Felix called Chloe, who answered after the second tone in a whisper voice “Fe, I am in class. Is it important?”

“I’ve found Plagg, he is sick and has a high fever. I need Pollen and Tikki to help me.” He said curtly, however his features were etched with worry towards the cat kwami who was fretting in its sleep.

Felix has forgiven Adrien a lot of things over the years, but this time he crossed Felix’s bottom line.

**After all, Felix has always been a cat person.**

At the College

“WHAT!?” Chloe screamed in the middle of the class, shocking everyone. Miss Bustier was getting ready to scold her- “He’s sick?! Where are you?”… “Ok. I’ll get Marinette and be there as soon as possible.” Chloe turned towards the teacher and said. “Miss Bustier, could you excuse me and Marinette for the rest of the day? It’s an emergency.” Worry and impatience written all over her face, Marinette already gathering her things and making it clear that they are asking more out of politeness rather than actually caring about permission.

The teacher sighed and allowed them to go, the two girls darting out of the classroom.

“Chloe! Wait! What’s the emergency?! Who’s sick?” Marinette called out to her blond friend as they made their way out of school.

Chloe turned around and spoke only one name that was enough to freeze the bluenette in place for a second and then run as if her life depended on it “Plagg…”

Back in the class

"Who do you think is sick? I mean, for both Chloe and Marinette to need to go see them?" someone asked.

"Actually, the one that's sick is my cousin, but Marinette and Chloe has been telling him horrible things about me. He doesn't want to see me now." Lila said while pretending to cry.

A chorus of "How could they!?" and "Why are they so mean to Lila?" rippled troughtout the class.

"Actually students, Felix is sick today and I just got a message from Mr. Agreste that Felix will not be attending school for a few days. I think it's safe to assume that your two classmates went to visit him." stated Miss Bustier.

"Felix? But he was nothing but cold to Marinette and he kept his distance from Chloe as well. It's more likely that Lila's story is correct." Alya argued as she kept comforting the liar.

**It was at that moment that Miss Bustier knew, that most of her students were stupid.**


	3. Boredom/Hope? I don't realy know how to name this chapter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people only need someone there, human or not. Chloe POV. Backstory. Smol bee as knight in black and yellow armor. I cried. She needed the love! She deserves it! *hugs Chloe close and throws a shoe at Adrien*  
> Source of All Evil!

She left school early, settling on a bench. She should have been in school, studying and making her father proud, but Chloe was bored. Bored of her usual act of Miss Bully. Bored of the life-sapping feeling she gets while spending time with her boyfriend. Bored of being alone, not having a single friend. Bored of all of Adrien’s antics and sudden mood changes.

She was bored and oh, so tired. Tired of pretending that everything was ok. That she was still in love with him. That her heart didn’t shatter every time he called her “HoneyBee” and all she felt was dread. Fearing that he found out she hadn’t kept up her act today, that the role he oh-so-carefully gave her wasn’t played. Tired of the fake conditional love he gave her.

“I want your love all for myself, HoneyBee. How can you give it to me if I have to share it with your friends? Wouldn’t you say so?” he said and she readily gave up on her friends, drifting away from them and taking the first step into his trap.

“They are all trying to use you! You are the daughter of the mayor. You can’t be nice to them! If you do they’ll only abuse your kindness and leave you when you need them more. I’ll always be there for you, HoneyBee. Do as I say won’t you?” he said so and she slowly put up a mask, hiding her true self behind her act and making others hate and despise her.

He continued to stay by her, continued saying sweet things, whispers and promises of love and protection all of them sweet and smooth as honey, but- oh, how she forgot!

_Honey can be poison if too hot._

She was startled from her depressing thoughts by a small bee landing on her nose then leaving it to do some tumbles in front of her. Chloe didn’t know what came over her, but she reached toward the bee, her palm open, offering it a place to land on. The small creature took her up her offer and settled in her hand.

Chloe was baffled when the small insect looked in her eyes and rubbed its head on her hand in what seemed like an effort to console her. She would have laughed at how preposterous that though was it not for her eyes starting to sting and tears pouring down her cheeks.

Somehow she didn’t think that being consoled by a bee, that probably didn’t even understood what she went trough, was lame. No. For the first time in what, seemed like forever, her tears weren’t filled with bitterness and sadness, they were liberating as she felt that she wasn’t alone, that there is still a way out for her, a chance to make everything right in her world again.

After a while her tears stopped and her whole body felt lighter. Brightness seeping back into her as happiness enveloped her being into a warm blanket. She may not know how to solve everything yet, but she will. ‘I won’t allow for myself to be broken or changed into something I am not. I won’t pretend to be someone I am not anymore, not for Adrien, not for anyone else ever again.’

Thinking so, a smile formed on her face as she brought her hand closer to her face. “Thank you. For giving my hope back.” She said, and with that the bee flew out of her palm and towards an old man holding a crane in a hand and a dangerously balanced Chinese tea set in the other.

With a soft smile on her face she mumbled “No moment like the present.” as she made her way towards him. She was just in time to catch him and his packet when he tripped.

“Are you ok, sir? Are you hurting anywhere?” she asked and couldn’t help but relish a bit in the feeling of freedom that washed over her. Freedom to be herself, to worry and be kind to others.

“I am quite alright. Thank you for your help, young lady. Are **you** ok? It would seem that you were crying.”

“I am fine, sir. I have found something I though to be long lost, almost like a miracle. Could I help you to your destination?”

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind the helping hand or the company.” he replied and smiled towards her and Chloe had to ask herself when was the last time someone smiled at her like this. They walked in pleasant silence until they reached the front of a massage parlor and the old man brought out his keys to open the door.

“Thank you again Miss…?”

“My name is Chloe, sir...?”

“Fu, would you like some tea? It’s the least I can do for your help.” he smiled softly, eyes darting for a moment on her shoulder where the bee was perched.

“That would be lovely.” she answered completely unaware that her black and yellow friend hasn’t left yet.

They entered the shop and she sat down at the table while Fu prepared the tea.

“Would you like some honey Miss Chloe?”

“Chloe is fine sir. I would love some honey.”

He chuckled and gestured towards her camouflaged companion while saying “I thought so. Its creators seem to love you too Chloe.”

Puzzled at first Chloe looked towards her shoulder only to see the small spy take flight and land on her nose forcing her to cross her eyes to take a good look at it. She couldn’t help but laugh sincerely for what felt like years. It probably was.

“Hello there little miracle worker you just keep making my day better. I’ll get spoiled, you know?” she said in an affectionate tone.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Chloe, just what did our buzzing friend help you find that you would call it a miracle?” Fu asked curiously.

The girls smile became even brighter and lit up the whole room, answering happily **“Myself!”**


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is nervous and a smitten kitten. A big small revelation( for you guys). Both cat sons are sick, but Mari and Chloe don't give a crap so Felix ain't getting a break any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was never good with titles ideas so I'll just stick to numbers for now if I can't think of one.

To say that Felix was nervous was the understatement of the year. There was only thing that could make him more nervous. Confessing his undying love for Marinette. Calling it undying was quite fitting, because God knows he tried to nip it in the bud, tried looking at her less flattering attributes. Her clumsiness, shyness, her perpetual lateness, how she never stands up for herself, but for Camembert’s sake those only made him want to protect and love her more! How in the world can someone be so endearing!? The way she chews one her pen during a test when she is unsure of the answer. How adorable she looks when deep in thought, her brows scrunched, nose slightly wrinkled, tongue sticking out a bit in concentration, while working on another one of her brilliant designs that she would deem “not good enough”. Gods above were merciful and gave him enough strength. Because that can the only explanation to why hasn’t caved in to his impulse to go and kiss the living daylights out of her, yet.

Plagg’s whimper was what brought him out of his thoughts. The kwami seemed to be in so much pain that it was breaking his heart. Sure he hasn’t known the adorable being for long, but the feeling he got when he found him was enough to help him understand. When Chat Noir first appeared something in Felix churned in disgust and was overwhelmed by wariness and the wish for the hero to disappear, so that everything will be right again in the world. The feeling of rightness finally returned when he found Plagg. Like the two of them together is how it should have since the beginning. And in a very long time Felix felt familial affection, so warm he never wanted to give it up. But at the same time he felt hatred for the one person he though it would be impossible, his brother. He hated his half-sibling for harming the small god and with each tear Plagg shed his decision was strengthening.

He lifted the kwami in his arms and placed him on his torso close to his heart and held him into something akin to a hug as he started purring to try and help the small being feel better.

He was waiting for Chloe and Marinette to reach the hotel with Pollen and Tikki, thinking how will he explain the blunette how he knew she was Ladybug or tell her how he found Plagg. Felix cringed at that. He will not enjoy telling Marinette how his brother treated Plagg. Would she even believe him? He knows that it’s only baseless rumors or his classmate wild imagination, but he still asks himself ‘What if?’ What if Marinette truly is in love with his brother? A pang of sharp pain flashes trough him even at the notion. And Plagg must have felt his state, as even in his feverish state he starts purring as well to offer some form of comfort. And it works as the heaviness of the day’s events hit him and his own sickness comes back in full force. He sets the two of them on the bed and he falls asleep. The kwami and his chosen curl around each other, both trying to ease some of the pain the other feels.

Ten minutes later Felix decides that falling asleep while waiting for the two girls to arrive wasn’t his brightest idea. Marinette has just entered the room in full force slamming the door into the wall, her face the very picture of worry and Chloe hot on her tail, and with their arrival so does a huge headache. Luckily Plagg hasn’t jostled out of his sleep and the boy sends the two girls a glare and a shushing gesture as he sets a pillow in his place and a blanket over the sleeping kwami, as he pets his head. The three humans make their way into the other room as the bee and ladybug kwami go to check on their cat partner and counterpart.

As she passes by him, Tikki gives Felix a quick hug and a hurried “Thank you.”

Left alone with two girls, he takes a look at Marinette, sighs, and readies himself for a very long talk.


	5. Chapter 4.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual chapter... more like a sneak peek to how the chapter will be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for not posting this earlier and for the fact that it will take a while longer for me to put the events in real life in order. I tried writing the fifth chapter further but everything I write seems forced and unnatural to me. I am still struggling with warping my head around some things. I am really sorry and also thankful for you waiting so long.

Felix would have expected everything and anything else. From a heavy round of questioning and mistrust, Hell he even imagined that Marinette would scream at him. But he never would have expected the small body of the girl slamming into him, knocking the air out of his lungs due to the impact and the iron grip of her hug.

He was also not expecting having to spend a quarter of hour lying on the floor with Marinette on top of him with the bluenette crying and repeatedly murmuring ‘Thank you”. Chloe, of course, looked down at the two and smirked like a cat that got the canary. She even took out her phone and took at least a dozen of photos. 

During that time Felix was unsure how to react. In the end he gave in to his instincts and hugged the girl back, hiding his face into her hair, least he gave the blonde more blackmail material with his ever growing blush. 

He certainly won’t ask her for the photos… or print them... and most certainly he won’t put the one in which they were hugging in a frame. Nope. He certainly won’t… but even if he did that was not something anyone else should be concerned with.


End file.
